Heat
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: FFVII Kink Meme fill for the prompt: 'A/B/O dynamics, but with Sephiroth as an Omega'. [Angeal/Sephiroth]


**A/N:** I've been away in Japan for a month recently, and I'm just catching up on writing/posting now. Hence several updates in a row. ^^;; And of course one of the first things I write when I get back is a Kink Meme fill.

 **Prompt:** A/B/O dynamics, but with Sephiroth as an Omega. Shinra tries to keep it secret for years, but after it accidentally becomes public hundreds of young Alphas and Betas start joining the army, and quickly a sort of bet/competition begins about who will manage to fuck the mighty General first.

When Sephiroth goes into heat he is constantly chased by unwanted 'suitors', until he finds himself stuck in a confined space (supply closet, elevator, etc.) with the only person who isn't part of the ongoing competition, who reluctantly offers to help him. Seph is too far gone by then to care, and lets the person fuck him.

 **Kinks:** A/B/O, heat cycles, self-lubrication, semi-public sex, rough sex, masochism, begging and lots of other lovely noises on Sephiroth's part, knotting

* * *

This was not how Angeal had planned on spending his Friday evening. His former idea for how the evening would go had involved nothing more than a simple, homey meal, a quiet evening in with Genesis, and perhaps a less quiet night in the bedroom together afterwards.

However, Shinra was not so kind to his plans. Genesis had been shipped out on a mission – a tactical manoeuvre, Angeal now realised, because having Genesis around when Sephiroth was in heat could be… difficult.

Honestly. Those two gave Angeal a headache. He loved Genesis, he truly did, but his rivalry with Sephiroth and the constant needling between those two became tiresome. Especially as it was blatantly obvious that the true root of their supposed dispute came from Genesis being _attracted_ to Sephiroth, and unwilling to concede to that fact.

When Sephiroth's heat hit, things changed. Genesis was a beta, but even he was brought to his knees with sheer want whenever Sephiroth was nearby. Angeal may have been jealous of his partner's blatant desire for another man, if he had not felt very much the same way.

Unfortunately, the rest of Shinra _also_ felt the same way. And while Angeal felt honest affection for his friend alongside the instinct-driven lust that always flared in the presence of the singularly most gorgeous, deliciously-scented omega in heat he had ever met, there were a lot of other men and women who desired Sephiroth for reasons that were purely sexual. Angeal was certain some had true intentions and meant well for Sephiroth. However, for others, Sephiroth was simply a prize to be won. It had become a competition, with members of SOLDIER and the infantry alike taking bets on who would be the first to fuck the great First Class SOLDIER.

Understandably, Sephiroth was less than impressed with such a situation. To go from being a respected, powerful General of SOLDIER to being viewed as only as a sex object just because he happened to be in heat was utterly galling. And Sephiroth had become impatient with the entire affair.

It was a vicious cycle. Each heat he went unfulfilled left Sephiroth more needy and with an even headier scent than the last, which only enticed his many unwanted suitors further, and Sephiroth responded with even more hostility and viciousness to their advances the more frustrated he was.

Apparently, this time it had cumulated in Sephiroth throwing a SOLDIER through a wall for overstepping his bounds, breaking both SOLDIER and wall in the process, and he had not been seen since.

Fortunately, said SOLDIER was not Genesis. For once. However, Genesis had still had the time to hastily text Angeal Sephiroth's location before had been removed under the guise of a mission in case things had escalated further with Genesis around.

Sephiroth was, supposedly, in the equipment closet in one of the SOLDIER training rooms. Having reached peak frustration and with would-be 'partners' finding him at every turn, he had simply closed himself in and shut the rest of them out.

It couldn't have been comfortable. Angeal understood Sephiroth's unwillingness to face anyone in such a state – Sephiroth had discussed it with him after previous heats. Although he was fully willing to forcibly remove his unwanted suitors, there was a more pressing issue. Sephiroth feared, as desperate and as needy as the peak of his heat left him, he would actually give in to one of them eventually, and regret it afterwards.

All this headache could probably be avoided if Genesis and Sephiroth would just sort things out between them – a beta and an omega was a decent partnership, with less of the ingrained stereotypes that society viewed alpha and omega relationships with. Angeal was willing to share, if it was Sephiroth.

In the meantime, the least he could do was attempt to escort his friend from the closet to the more comfortable and secure location of Sephiroth's own apartment.

It wasn't hard to find Sephiroth. Angeal had a good idea of where to look, and once he got close… he could sense it. It was a scent that made his mouth water. Angeal had sworn on his honour he would not betray Sephiroth by pursuing him when the man was clearly uncomfortable with such things, but… Gaia _damnit_.

A few hopefuls were hanging around – SOLDIERs, the infantry at least could not follow Sephiroth up here to the restricted floors unless they were highly resourceful – but they scattered when Angeal scowled disapprovingly at them.

"Sephiroth," Angeal said, rapping his knuckles against the closet door. There was no response, and Angeal sighed. "The others are gone. Let's get you somewhere more comfortable, I can take you back to your apartment at least."

He tried the handle, but the lock had been overridden and was jammed shut.

Angeal waited. There was a heavy pause, but eventually the door light flickered to green. The door cracked open, but instead of leaving, Sephiroth reached out and grasped Angeal firmly with a fist buried into the fabric of Angeal's SOLDIER top. Sephiroth dragged Angeal inside and shoved him against the wall. The lock clicked shut behind them again.

"You," Sephiroth said. His voice was low and ragged.

The light in the closet was dim at best, the space only illuminated by the meagre glow of an exit light. Sephiroth's mako-green eyes seemed almost luminescent in the darkness. And they were narrowed, fixed on Angeal.

Angeal swallowed. Hard. Trapped in here like this, the scent was almost overwhelming.

He cleared his throat and glanced away from Sephiroth. There wasn't a lot of room to manoeuvre in the closet, most of the space being taken up by rows of practice swords and a smaller selection of other training weapons, and some padded practice mats and a materia rack shoved in the corners.

"I can—" Angeal had to stop and steady himself. His voice had come out far too rough just then. "I can take you back to your apartment. I'll make sure nothing happens along the way."

Trapped in such a small space, Sephiroth's scent was killing him. And Sephiroth—Gaia damnit, Sephiroth was not helping. He leaned into Angeal's space, eyes glazed with need.

" _You_ ," Sephiroth repeated, the word half-growled and almost indecipherable. He pressed himself against Angeal, and Angeal groaned. Sephiroth must have been painfully hard, Angeal could feel the hardness of his erection even through both of their clothes. And his body was responding.

"Sephiroth. Let's get you out of here before you do something you'll regret."

"I have had _enough_ , Angeal," Sephiroth said, lips turned up into a snarl. He was clearly labouring to speak coherently. "Every time. Every heat. I end up like _this_."

Angeal could feel Sephiroth's breath hot against his jaw with every word. Sephiroth was panting. Trembling too. Or maybe that was Angeal. Could have been both of them.

"I want it _over._ "

"Don't… don't do anything you'll regret, Seph."

"I won't regret it if it's you."

Angeal froze. He—he had to get out of there. The scent, the press of Sephiroth's body, that tone absolutely dripping with heat and need…

"I promised you I wouldn't take advantage like that."

"Which is exactly _why_." Sephiroth was clearly getting impatient. His hands were already working on pulling off Angeal's belts and pauldrons. His thigh slid between Angeal's legs, rubbing against Angeal's rapidly hardening cock.

Angeal made to protest again, push Sephiroth off, perhaps – he couldn't have been thinking straight in the midst of his heat. But Sephiroth only growled at him when he tried, and then Sephiroth was kissing him.

It was almost brutal in its intensity, utterly searing. Sephiroth's hands gripped Angeal's face so he couldn't pull away.

Angeal wavered. Reason pointed out that Sephiroth was only so needy and desperate because of the heat; Angeal didn't want to do this if Sephiroth would regret it afterwards. But his ability to listen to reason was rapidly fading.

The scent of Sephiroth in heat pushed every instinct into overdrive until Angeal was left shaking with the need to _claim_ such a delicious, needy omega. He wanted Sephiroth. And right now, Sephiroth wanted him. Badly.

"Do it," Sephiroth demanded.

Angeal gave in. With a growl, he gripped Sephiroth's hips and slammed him up against the wall on the other side of the closet. He returned the kiss, claiming Sephiroth's mouth with almost bruising force.

Sephiroth moaned, a sound that was pure _need_. They were tearing at each other's clothes, barely able to pull away from each other long enough to yank Angeal's shirt over his head or pull Sephiroth's boots off.

"You're going to be the death of me," Angeal groaned. Sephiroth only unzipped Angeal's trousers and grabbed his cock.

It was happening fast. Too fast, probably, but both of them were too lust-driven to stop now. Angeal would make him up to him later, take care of Sephiroth and make love to him properly. Assuming Sephiroth still wanted him.

He didn't even have the mental capacity left to think about things like that. All he knew was that they were both naked, both hard as hell, and everything about Sephiroth was broadcasting his readiness to get utterly ravaged.

Angeal spun Sephiroth round and—there. Training mats, that'd do. Quite a high stack of them, perfect to bend Sephiroth over and fuck him from behind.

Angeal shoved Sephiroth's chest down into the mats. Sephiroth growled at the rough treatment, but it was hardly a complaint. He spread his legs and practically offered himself up, and Angeal groaned at the sight.

He took two handfuls of Sephiroth's ass, sword-calloused fingers spreading him open. Fuck. Sephiroth was practically dripping with slick. Angeal rubbed a fingertip over Sephiroth's entrance, ready to prep him, but Sephiroth made a disapproving noise and jerked away.

"No fingers," Sephiroth demanded. "Dick. Now."

"I'm not exactly small. Are you sure—"

"Do it."

"It might be rough."

Angeal saw the small shiver of lust run through Sephiroth at that.

" _Good_."

Sephiroth wanted it, every alpha instinct in Angeal wanted it. Sephiroth was clearly slick and needy and ready, and apparently had a touch of a masochist streak as well. Angeal's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, a low groan of pure arousal resonating in the back of his throat.

He lined his cock up at Sephiroth's entrance and shoved inside.

Sephiroth moaned, _loudly_ , as he was penetrated. 'Not exactly small' was an understatement. Angeal was fucking hung. Finally being filled, especially by something that deliciously huge and hot and heavy, was absolute bliss.

Sephiroth's fingers clawed at the training mats, making more of those broken little noises and moans. Angeal leaned over him, gripping Sephiroth's hips hard enough to bruise, and nipped at the back of Sephiroth's neck as he seated himself fully inside.

" _Yes_ ," Sephiroth hissed. He was trembling and clenching around Angeal's cock, clearly struggling to accept something so huge but loving it all the more because of that. "Move. Do it. _Fuck_ me."

Angeal obeyed. He was utterly helpless to do anything else at that point. Sephiroth was hot and tight and slick inside, and _gods_ he felt good. He was practically pumping out sex pheromones, and the scent was heady.

He didn't have the self-control left to restrain himself. Angeal pounded into Sephiroth's ass, his thrusts deep and hard and brutal. Sephiroth was writhing on his cock, jerking his hips back to meet Angeal's thrusts. His head tossed, tangling and mussing his normally immaculate silver locks.

Angeal took a thick handful of Sephiroth's hair and pulled on it, yanking Sephiroth's head back.

Apparently that was a good move, because Sephiroth started _begging_ for it. Angeal had never thought Sephiroth would be loud during sex, but those moans and desperate little noises said otherwise. But Angeal was being loud too. They were only in a closet; anyone outside could probably hear them.

Neither of them cared.

"Ang, please, _fuck_ —!"

"Yeah," Angeal groaned roughly. "You—you're good at this, aren't you? Taking cock."

He was so caught up in it all, so overwhelmed by pleasure and need and _Sephiroth_ , that he almost didn't realise. It felt almost like Sephiroth was getting _tighter_ , and the pitch of his moans only increasing, and—Angeal moaned. The base of his cock was swelling. He was going to knot Sephiroth. He hadn't asked, he hadn't even intended to, but it was too late to stop now.

Sephiroth groaned deeply when he realised. Angeal was already incredibly big, that thick, throbbing length filling Sephiroth up to his limits. And then the knot as well…

Angeal kept fucking Sephiroth until it was too tight for him to pull out anymore. The knot rubbed inside Sephiroth, grinding against him.

Hard. Gods, it was so hard and so _full_. Sephiroth, usually so well-presented and in control, was left with his face flushed, skin slick with sweat and hair a tangled mess, while he was knotted by an alpha's dick.

Angeal bit down hard enough to mark, right at the juncture where shoulder met neck, as he came inside of Sephiroth.

He gripped Sephiroth's cock, wrapping large, rough fingers around the man's length and jerking him off. Sephiroth hardly needed the help to reach his orgasm; he groaned, deep and exhausting, coming before Angeal had even finished his release.

It lasted a long time for both of them, the pleasure overwhelming every other sense. Angeal clung to Sephiroth as he filled him up inside. Even once his softened cock finally slid free of Sephiroth's slick, cum-soaked hole, Angeal held Sephiroth closely.

They ended up an exhausted, messy pile on the floor. Sephiroth demandingly pulled Angeal in for more kisses, softer now, but no less passionate. Just holding onto each other as they came down from their highs.

Sephiroth sighed, a noise of bone-deep satisfaction.

"Did that help?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth turned to look at him. Somehow he managed to make his stare deadpan, as if he was in a meeting rather than all fucked out and naked on the floor of a closet. "You do remember a heat can last for up to several days?"

Angeal's expression must have been amusing, because Sephiroth chuckled. "It helped," he said. His voice was a little rough from all the screaming he'd done, and immensely satisfied.

"We should get you cleaned up and back to your apartment before things get bad again."

"Hm. At least my supposed 'suitors' should get the hint to distance themselves with you by my side and both of us reeking of sex."

Angeal wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing; he would have preferred to keep his sex life a little more private, especially if this was only to be a one time thing to help Sephiroth out in a rough patch. Though, of course, half the SOLDIER floor had probably already heard them.

"You're cute when you blush," Sephiroth commented.

Angeal cleared his throat and tried to pretend he certainly wasn't blushing. "Anyway. Clothes."

They wiped themselves down as best as they could and dressed. Angeal could feel Sephiroth's eyes on him the whole time, practically burning.

"You _are_ intending to stay at my apartment with me when you get there?"

"What?" Angeal said.

"I did mean it when I said I wanted for it to be you. Also, you _did_ knot me. The heat should ease now, but there is still enough time to have some fun."

Angeal stared at Sephiroth. Those green eyes glowed almost smugly in the dim light, more relaxed that Angeal had seen Sephiroth in a long time. Even if he was particularly dishevelled and moving a little stiffly when he walked.

Angeal swallowed. "R-right. Back to your apartment, then."

They got as far as the closet door before falling against it and kissing each other again.


End file.
